


Schödinger's cat

by RennaBlue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Best friends don't have secrets, Blow Jobs, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennaBlue/pseuds/RennaBlue
Summary: Chanyeol is an enigma and BaekHyun has lots of time to think.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Schödinger's cat

The question was eating him from the inside.

Eventhough He had jocking about taking showers with his band mates, it was just a way of making the fans laugh and maybe making their hearts beat a little faster.

Living sorrounded by men means no privacy, so it was normal to see them naked or in minimal clothing, and it was of general knowledge in the dorms that both JunMyeon and Sehun were very gifted in certain area. BaekHyun didn't complain, his size was pretty average for his body, and if he had describe it, the word he'd use will be “harmonic”. The others also didn't have a problem talking about their bodies and they were used to annoy each other in a friendly way.

But between all there was an exception. BaekHyun realize long ago about a particular situation; ChanYeol never exposed his below part. Please, don’t missunderstan this. It’s not thta he wanted that the other walk around with his parts on display, but it was strange that he was so careful when getting out of the bathroom. Always wrapping himself in a large towel or even just completely dressed. Even more, he never slept without wearing pijama pants and what about his usual clothes, those big ass tracksuits that didn’t even let him start to image something.

The curiosity slowly started to take over him. He know that it wasn’t normal to spend all day thinking about his band mate under-parts, that’s why he had designed the perfect plan to answer all his doubts. Because that was the solution, right? If he could find out what was under all those layers of clothes then he could continue his normal life.

The first part of his plan consisted on get close in a sensitive moment without ChanYeol noticing his intentions. That’s why he waited after one of their rehearsals. They use to shower before going home, and BaekHyun energetic as always, used to be the first one entering the changing room in a loud way. But this time he waited. He had to invent some excuse to pass the time until every one had finished and Chanyeol finally came to take a shower, but it never happened. He waited for an hour but there was no signs of anyone else walking down the halls. Tired of nothing he grabbed his stuff and went home.

He had barely enter the dorm when he saw ChanYeol laying on the couch, watching something funny on his phone. A headache out of frustration didn’t wait to appear, and before the other could even say hi, BaekHyun went straight to the bathroom to finally wash out all the sweat and defeat.

The next day he woke up early. his idea was to wait for ChanYeol to get up and then irrupt in his room whe he was changing his clothes. This plan needed to be alert to every sound and movements coming from the inside of the giant’s room, but obviously he had all the skills needed to complete this mission.

He had his ear glued to the door when he heard the faint sound of the covers getting pushed to the end of the bed. Then soft steps from here to there and finally the closet being opened and clothes being dumped onto the bed. To be sure he will be entering at the right moment, he waited a few seconds, and then, with no hesitations he pushed the door and steped in.

To his bad luck the fucking holly thing was locked, so that extra step that he took made him crush hard against the wood. Because of the loud sound of his skull being hit, a worried ChanYeol finally opened the door, and to BaekHyun’s annoyance he was completely dressed.

The third day BaekHyun could not wait anymore. Nobody ever said that he was a man of patience, and of course he wasn’t changing that anytime soon so, taking advantage on the fact that they had the day off and everyone went to visit their families, he went to the only other person in the dorm. Again, he was splayed on the couch spending time in his phone.

“ChanYeol. Can I see your penis?” He thought if he wanted to get somewhere, he had to go straight to the point.

“You want me to show you what?”

“Come on! I just want to see it” he smiled “you have never shown it me.”

“I don’t usually go around showing my penis through the world, Baek” This conversation was getting weirder and weirder, but he couldn’t avoid being curious.

“But Chanyeol… It’s not like it’s something weird. We are both guys, there is nothing to be ashamed of”

“I’m not ashamed thank you very much.” He looked the other in the eyes, amused.

“Then, would you show me?” BaekHyun gave him his best puppy eyes.

“But, tell me. Why do you want to se my… uh—”

“I want to see how big it is!” he interrupted without letting him finish his sentence.

ChanYeol’s mind was a mess. Was BaekHyun begging to see his dick? What can he think about all this situation? Was this some kind of prank? Were the others hidden and waiting to make fun of him? Even worst, were they recording it?

“ChanYeol I can see the wheels spinning inside your head.” say BaekHyun in a monotonous voice.

“Because! I still can’t understand why you want to see me naked!”

“I don’t want to see you naked, Chanyeol! I just want to see your penis!” he clear his throath and proceeded to explain “We know each other since millions ago. The other guys and I are very open about this stuff and that make us closer, but you? Even when we are best friends you have never given me that kind of trust. I want us to strangethen our bond, ChanYeol. Is that so much to ask?

He almost couldn’t believe what he was about to say. Really, BaekHyun seems to drag him to things he never though of doing, but here he was, once againe just about to give in to his stupid whims.

“What are you going to do after you sate your curiosity?” he asked squinting his eyes.

“Nothing” he hurried to answer “I just want to see, I swear.”

BaekHyun look to the side for a moment, as if trying to remember something. After a second his eyes light up and he looked at ChanYeol once more.

“Have you ever heard of Schödinger’s paradox? … It’s about a cat in a box. Also inside the box there is a mechanism with a 50% chance to let out a poisonous gas and hence, to kill the cat. After a while you ask; is it possible to know either the cat is dead or alive without the box even opened?”  
Chanyeol was even more confused. What the fuck that has anything to do with the size of his dick?! But it seems BaekHyun was once againe reading his mind ‘cause he cotinued.

“Well,” he went on “at this moment your penis is the cat and your pants are the box and, until I open that box I wont be able to go on with my life so please, I’m askig you, show it to me!”

ChanYeol burst out laughing. He could not believe what he was hearing. Was BaekHyun doing all this stuff just to know how much he was packing? Really… that was crazy, but now he understood why yesterday he was eavesdropping behind his door (and hit himself at that), And why the day before he saw him wasting his time instead of taking a shower at the changing rooms, (he came back right away because he was dying of hunger.)

ChanYeol decided that if the little one had made such efforts to find out, then why not give him a bit of satisfaction?

He started taking his pants off, taken how BaekHyun’s eyes were fixed on his movements. When he put them under his ass, the outline of his dick was visible through his underwear.

“Hurry up, we don’t have the whole day”

“Easy, Baek.” He said finally pushing down his boxers waistband.

BaekHyun was surprised.

When he started being suspicious around ChanYeol, he though that if the tall one insisted on hidding himself, it was because he had a “small problem.” With how known his ego was, seemed kind of impossible that he never bragged about his size. That’s why he was completely in awe looking at that… beast.

At some point ChanYeol got hard. If earlier his friend had an appropiate proportion, now his cock was huge. BaekHyun almost felt envy, but suddenly there was another feeling taking over him: Need.

This time ChanYeol could see how the expressions were changing on his friend’s face as the seconds were passing. The hunger in his eyes excited him and that made his dick harder. He didn’t know how long he should be exposed like this but, if BaekHyun didn’t get his answers fast enough, he was going to something inappropiate, like masturbate.

“Chanyeollie?” his tone was almos angelical.

“What is it”

“To clear all of my questions I think we shoul meassure it. But we don’t have anything to do that in here so maybe… if I can touch it… I could take the medition with my hands?”

ChanYeol nodded. At this moment any contact was welcomed and to be honest, if it was BaekHyun’s touch then one of his most wet dreams would come true.

When he felt long fingers wrapping around his dick, he closed his eyes and forced himself to not let out any noises. He didn’t know what kind of meassurements BaekHyun was taking but who was him to interrupt. Right now it felt like heaven.

BaekHyun didn’t understand what was happening to him. he could see how his own hand was going up and down along his best friend’s lenght. He was hipnotized. He also didn’t notice how he was gettinh closer and closer, until his lips touched the juici head. But something he was sure about: the moan ChanYeol let out finally broke all of his sanity.

He licked his lips and opened his mouth. Ignoring his gag reflex he let ChanYeol’s cock go inside little by little. When it touched the back of his throat he stoped. He concentrated on breathing through his nose, but ChanYeol was having none of that and soon he took him from the hair and pushed him until all went inside. Without letting go of his head, ChanYeol started to thrust against his mouth, the movement being so delicious that BaekHyun coudn’t stop his own hips looking for some frixion.

After a while ChanYeol had both of his hand buried in BaekHyun’s hair, ramming firmer and faster, the perfect rythm to take him to the most wonderful orgasm. But he wanted to last, so he tried to contain the knot already forming in his belly. He was doing just that when he had the great idea of opening his eyes. The image of BaekHyun with sweat all over and his lips shiny with spit stretched around his cock pushed him over the edge. His orgasm so intense and blinding, and the last thing he saw before blacking out was how his semen was dripping from his friend’s lips at the same time he tried to swallow everything.

When he came down BaekHyun was rutting against his tight. He was frowning with his eyes closed while trying to get himself off. ChanYeol didn’t waste time and barely pushing his pants down, he grabbed his dick and started to jack him off, the cute little sounds coming from BaekHyun making him look like a doggie in heat. It didn’t took to long, buring his face in ChanYeol’s neck he reached an intense and delicious orgasm. The best in a long time.

Half an hour later they were clean and changed. Once again laying on the couch.

“And?” ChanYeol asked “What is the conclusion of your study?”

“That the cat is definitively alive”

Both started laughing at loud. 

But now ChanYeol was thinking: “If his dick was the cat and his pants were the box, then BaekHyun was the poison. Yes… he was definitively the poison.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of "El gato the Schödinger"  
> Guys this is my first time writing in english. Please be nice u.u
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3
> 
> I just realized I made a lot of typos. I'll try to edit soon. Sorry :/


End file.
